the_adventures_of_cinder_fallfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Ideas by CinderFallFan64
These are All the Death Battle Ideas that Probably Won't Happen But Might Roleplay at Some Point Death Battle Ideas Season 1: Post-Cinder's Killing Spree #Esdeath vs. Cinder Fall (Akame Ga Kill! vs RWBY) (Two Sexy Villains, Different Elements) (Season 1 Premiere) (Winner: Cinder Fall) #Dio Brando vs. Frieza (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Dragon Ball Z) (Two Anime Villains, Different Race (Example: Dio is Human and Frieza is a Alien) ) (Winner: Dio Brando) #Hazama vs. Tohru Adachi (Blazblue vs Persona 4) (Two Insane Villains) (Winner: Hazama) #Neopolitan vs. Nui Harime (RWBY vs Kill la Kill) (Two Cute but Sadtisic Villains) (Winner: Neopolitan) #Weiss Schnee vs. Jean Pierre Polnareff (RWBY vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) (Two Sword Wielders) #Vegeta vs. Mercury Black (Dragon Ball Z vs RWBY) (Two Badasses that Can Kick Ass...Need I Say More?) #Stocking Anarchy vs. Blake Belladonna (Panty & Stocking vs RWBY) (Two Sexy Sword Wielders, Different Race (Example: Stocking is Human/Angel and Blake Belladonna is Faunus But You Already Know That) ) #Iori Yagami vs. Cinder (King of Fighters vs Killer Instinct) (Two Fire Users) #Kano vs. Roman Torchwick (Mortal Kombat vs RWBY) (Two Criminal Masterminds) #Luigi vs. Pac-Man (Mario vs Pac-Man) (Two Ghostbusters from Different Games) #Dr. Doom vs. Shao Kahn (Marvel vs Mortal Kombat) (Both Battled Before Now It's Time They Face Each Other (Example: Dr. Doom Won Against Darth Vader and Shao Kahn Won Against M. Bison) ) #Dio Brando vs. Ruby Rose (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs RWBY) (ZA WARUDO vs. The Rose) #Cinder Fall vs. Cinder (RWBY vs Killer Instinct) (Two Characters Named Cinder) #Yoshikage Kira vs. Michael Myers (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Horror Movies) (Two Serial Killers) #Motaro vs. Centaur Man (Mortal Kombat vs Megaman) (Two Centaurs) #Emerald Sustrai vs. Rouge the Bat (RWBY vs Sonic) (Two Thiefs) #Sans and Papyrus vs. Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai (Undertale vs RWBY) (Brothers vs Partners in Crime) #Esdeath vs. Cinder Fall Rematch (Akame Ga Kill! vs RWBY...Again) (Both Battled Before now It is Time to End It All) (Season 1 Finale) Death Battle Ideas Season 2: Pre-Cinder's Killing Spree #Dan Hibiki vs. Shingo Yabuki (Street Fighter vs King of Fighters) (Battle of Characters that are Treated Like a Joke) (Season 2 Premiere) #Yoshikage Kira vs. Kousuke Kira (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Btooom!) (Two Characters with Last Name "Kira") #Vegeta vs. Rugal Bernstein (Dragon Ball Z vs King of Fighters) (Powerful Fathers) #Abyss vs. Ruby Rose (Soul Calibur vs RWBY) (Two Scythe Wielders) #Heaven Ascension DIO vs. Golden Frieza (AKA Dio Brando vs Frieza Rematch) (JJBA vs DBZ) (The Rematch of the Anime Villains but This Time They Got Ultimate Forms) (Yet Another Sequel to Dio vs Frieza) #Dio Brando vs. Yang Xiao Long (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs. RWBY) (Two Badass Blondes) (Sequel to Dio Brando vs. Ruby Rose) #Wario and Waluigi vs. Mercury and Emerald (Super Mario vs RWBY) (Battle of Partners in Crime) #Yoshikage Kira vs. Emerald Sustrai (JJBA vs RWBY) (Battle of the Murderers) #Kirby vs. Yoshi (Kirby vs Super Mario) (Characters that Eat Food and Enemies) #Goku vs. Sonic (Dragon Ball Z vs Sonic) (Original vs Rip-Off) #Dio Brando vs. Yang Xiao Long Rematch (JJBA vs RWBY) (Rematch of the Badass Blondes) #Deadpool vs. Boba Fett (Marvel vs Star Wars) (Battle of Mercs for Hire) #Lord Beerus vs. Shinnok (DBZ vs Mortal Kombat) (Battle of the Gods) #Akame vs. Kirito (Akame Ga Kill! vs Sword Art Online) (Battle of the Sword Wielders) #Neopolitan vs. Tails Doll (RWBY vs Sonic) (Two Short Murderers) #Jotaro Kujo vs. Goku (JJBA vs DBZ) (Battle of Anime Heroes) (Prequel to Dio Brando vs Frieza) #Cinder Fall vs. Dio Brando (RWBY vs JJBA) (Both Battled Numorous Times Before...Now At Last They Finally Meet...To Find Out Who is the Last one Standing) #Mecha Sonic vs. Penny Polendina (SMBZ vs RWBY) (Hero vs Villain Part 3: Robot Edition) #Cinder Fall vs. The Auditor (RWBY vs Madness Combat) (Internet Villains) #Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Cinder Fall (Kill la Kill vs RWBY) (Battle of the Sexy Villains) (Season 2 Finale) Death Battle Ideas Season 3: Cinder Fall's Killing Spree (Different from DIO's Spree) #Cinder Fall vs. Albert Wesker (RWBY vs Resident Evil) (Badass Villains) (Season 3 Premiere) #Cinder Fall vs. Luigi (RWBY vs Super Mario) (Hero vs Villain Part 4) #Cinder Fall vs. Frieza (RWBY vs Dragon Ball Z) (Human vs Alien) #Cinder Fall vs. Spider-Man (RWBY vs Marvel) (Hero vs Villain Part 5) #Cinder Fall vs. Yoshikage Kira (RWBY vs JJBA) (Queen of Ashes vs Serial Killer) #Cinder Fall vs. Kitana (RWBY vs Mortal Kombat (Queen vs Princess) #Cinder Fall vs. Trish (RWBY vs Devil May Cry) (Anti-Hero vs Villain Part 1: Sexy Edition) #Cinder Fall vs. White Face (RWBY vs Imscared) (Human vs Hacker) #Cinder Fall vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (RWBY vs Sonic) (Anti-Hero vs Villain Part 2) #Cinder Fall vs. Neo Anderson (RWBY vs The Matrix) (Hero vs Villain Part 6: Matrix Edition) #Cinder Fall vs. The Auditor Rematch (RWBY vs Madness Combat...Again) (Rematch of the Internet Villains) #Cinder Fall vs. Bowser (RWBY vs Super Mario) (Human vs Turtle) (Sequel to Cinder Fall vs. Luigi) #Cinder Fall vs. Ganondorf (RWBY vs Legend of Zelda) (King vs Queen Part 1) #Cinder Fall vs. Shao Kahn (RWBY vs Mortal Kombat) (Emperor vs Queen) #Cinder Fall vs. Nightmare (RWBY vs Soul Calibur) (Battle of Evil Part 1) #Cinder Fall vs. Judge Claude Frollo (RWBY vs Disney) (Battle of Evil Part 2) #Cinder Fall vs. Shinnok (RWBY vs Mortal Kombat) (Battle of Evil Part 3) #Cinder Fall vs. Kirby (RWBY vs Kirby) (Hero vs Villain Part 7) #Cinder Fall vs. Jeff the Killer (RWBY vs Creepypasta) (Battle of Evil Part 4) #Cinder Fall vs. The Undertaker (RWBY vs WWE) (Human vs The Undead) #Cinder Fall vs. The Lich King (RWBY vs World of Warcraft) (King vs Queen Part 2) #Cinder Fall vs. Mario (RWBY vs Super Mario) (Hero vs Villain Part 8) (Another Sequel to Cinder Fall vs Luigi) #Cinder Fall vs. Hazama (RWBY vs Blazblue) (Battle of Evil Part 5) #Cinder Fall vs. Tohru Adachi (RWBY vs Persona 4) (Battle of Evil Part 6) #Cinder Fall vs. Rugal Bernstein (RWBY vs King of Fighters) (Battle of Evil Part 7) #Cinder Fall vs. M. Bison (RWBY vs Street Fighter) (Queen vs Dictator) #Cinder Fall vs. Sephiroth (RWBY vs Final Fantasy 7) (Battle of Evil Part 8) (a Fanon Sequel to Yang Xiao Long vs Tifa Lockhart) #Cinder Fall vs. Sonic the Hedgehog (RWBY vs Sonic) (Hero vs Villain Part 9) #Cinder Fall vs. Slender Man (RWBY vs Slender) (Battle of Evil Part 9) #Cinder Fall vs. Iori Yagami (RWBY vs King of Fighters) (Flame Users) #Cinder Fall vs. Scorpion (RWBY vs Mortal Kombat) (Anti-Hero vs Villain Part 3) #Cinder Fall vs. Orochi (RWBY vs King of Fighters) (Queen vs God) (Season 3 Finale) Death Battle Ideas Season 4: The Rise of Salem and Neo Metal Sonic #Neopolitan vs. Cool Ice (RWBY vs JJBA) (No Explanation Needed) (Season 4 Premiere) (A Sequel to Neopolitan vs. Nui Harime) #Ruby and Yang vs. Neo Metal Sonic (RWBY vs Sonic Heroes) (Hero vs Villain Part 10) #Kefka Palazzo vs. The Joker vs. Sweet Tooth (FF vs Batman vs Twisted Metal) (Battle of Clowns) #Sans and Papyrus vs. Wario and Waluigi (Undertale vs Super Mario) (Battle of Brothers) #Diavolo vs. Diablo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Diablo) (Do I Really Need to Explain?) #Sans and Papyrus vs. Ruby and Yang (Undertale vs RWBY) (Brothers vs Sisters) #Diablo vs. The Lich King (Diablo vs World of Warcraft) (Villains of Blizzard Entertainment) #Banjo and Kazooie vs. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (Banjo and Kazooie vs Donkey Kong 64) (Characters that had N64 Games) #Frisk vs. Madotsuki (Undertale vs Yume Nikki) (Silent Protagonist) #Guile vs. Sarge (Street Fighter vs RVB) (America. Need I Say More?) #M. Bison vs. The Meta (Street Fighter vs RVB) (Characters that Just Want Power) (a Sequel to Guile vs. Sarge) (At Least It's Better then Cinder Fall vs. The Meta if You Know What I'm Saying) #Destroyah vs. Grimm Dragon (Godzilla vs RWBY) (Giant Dragon Monsters) #Salem vs. Slender Man (RWBY vs Slender) (Eh. I Just Thought of It Because...Slender) #Mercury Black vs. Purple Guy (RWBY vs FNaF) (Serial Killers) #Diego Brando vs. Yoshi vs. Reptile vs. Riptor vs. Alex vs. King of Dinosaurs (JJBA vs Super Mario vs MK vs KI vs Tekken vs King of Fighters XIV) (Reptile Battle Royale) #Omen vs. Sonic.EXE (Killer Instinct vs Creepypasta) (a Gargos Servant vs a Bad Creepypasta) #Omega Shenron vs. Omega Flowey (Dragon Ball GT vs Undertale) (Characters with Omega Forms) #Mad Endo vs. Metal Sonic vs. Cyrax vs. Fulgore vs. Aigis vs. Mettaton vs. Penny Polendina (FNaF World vs Sonic vs Mortal Kombat vs Killer Instinct vs Persona 3 vs Undertale vs RWBY) (Robot Battle Royale) #Salem vs. Zalgo (RWBY vs Creepypasta) (Grimm Queen vs Demon God) #Salem vs. Orochi (RWBY vs King of Fighters) (Which of These Villains Will Become God/Goddess) #Phantom Blood Dio vs. Young Cinder Fall (AKA Cinder Fall vs Dio Brando Rematch) (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood vs RWBY) (The Past is Always in the Mind of a Villain) #Cinder Fall vs. Sans (RWBY vs Undertale: Genocide Route) (I Don't Even Have a Clue) #Luigi vs. Robert E. O. Speedwagon (Super Mario vs JJBA) (the Brother of Mario vs the Supporter of Jonathan and Joseph) #Carnage vs. Jeff the Killer (Marvel vs Creepypasta) (Crazy Characters) #Old Joseph vs. Young Joseph (Stardust Crusaders vs Battle Tendency) (Old vs New) #Tatsumi vs. Papyrus (Akame Ga Kill! vs Undertale) (Just an Excuse to Make an Akame Ga Kill! vs Undertale Battle) #Kefka Palazzo vs. Giygas (Final Fantasy 6 vs Earthbound) (Disturbing RPG Final Bosses) #Mayro vs. Weegee (Supra Mayro Kratt vs Mario is Missing!) (Weird Versions of Mario Bros) #Ghost Rider vs. Kratos (Marvel vs God of War) (Demon and God Slayers) #Sapphire Nile vs. Evil Goku (I Don't Know Where They Come From Actually) (Evil Clones of Heroes) #Scott Cawthon vs. Edd Gould (FNaF World vs Eddsworld) (Final Boss vs Comedian) #Cthulhu vs. Godzilla (Godzilla vs Real Life) (Battle of the Monsters) #Noob Saibot vs. Shadow the Hedgehog (Mortal Kombat vs Sonic) (Dark....That is All) #The Observer vs. Bill Cipher (Marblehornets vs Gravity Falls) (Characters that Watch Everything) #Bowser vs. Neo Metal Sonic vs. M. Bison vs. Rugal Bernstein vs. Dio Brando vs. Frieza vs. The Auditor vs. Zeus vs. Purple Guy vs. Flowey vs. Cinder Fall and Salem (Super Mario vs Sonic vs Street Fighter vs KOF vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Dragon Ball Z vs Madness Combat vs Thing Thing vs FNaF vs Undertale vs RWBY) (Villain Battle Royale) (Season 4 Finale) Death Battle Ideas Season 5: Omega Flowey's Revenge #Future Trunks vs. Chrono (Dragon Ball Z vs Chrono Trigger) (Swordsman of the Future) (Season 5 Premiere) #Adam Taurus vs. Kenshi (RWBY vs Mortal Kombat) (Blind Swordsman (Well Not that Blind)) #Jax vs. Yang Xiao Long (Mortal Kombat vs RWBY) (Brawlers) #Chara vs. Purple Guy (Undertale vs Five Nights at Freddy's) (Murderers from Very Popular Indie Games) #The Batter vs. Yomika (OFF vs Yume Graffiti) (Silent Protagonist) (Let's Just Say It's a Sequel to Brad Armstrong vs Madotsuki) #Dio Brando vs. Salem (JJBA vs RWBY) (No Need for Explanation) (Sequel to Cinder Fall vs. Dio Brando) #Emma Goodall vs. Tifa Lockhart vs. Cinder Fall (Power Rangers vs Final Fantasy 7 vs RWBY) (Waifu Battle Royale) #Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and Neopolitan vs. Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne and Toriel (AKA Cinder Fall vs. Sans Rematch) (RWBY vs Undertale) (Rematch of Humans and Monsters) #Chara vs. Cinder Fall (Undertale vs RWBY) (Evil Murderers) (Sequel to Cinder Fall vs. Sans) #Dio Brando vs. Filthy Frank (JJBA vs YouTube) (Because It's Time to Stop!) #GBC Wario vs. SMB2 Toad (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins vs Super Mario Bros 2) (Battle of Gameboy Color and NES) #Frost vs. Frost (Mortal Kombat vs Dragon Ball Super) (Two Characters Named Frost) #Kylo Ren vs. Doctor Doom (Star Wars vs Marvel) (Sequel to Darth Vader vs Doctor Doom) #Cinder Fall vs. Cinder vs. Cynder (RWBY vs Killer Instinct vs Skylanders) (Cinder Battle Royale) #Shadow Dedede vs. Dark Bowser (Kirby Triple Deluxe vs Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) (Dark Versions of Villains) #Esdeath vs. Kylo Ren vs. Sephiroth vs. Cinder vs. Sans (Akame Ga Kill! vs Star Wars The Force Awakens vs Final Fantasy 7 vs Killer Instinct vs Undertale Genocide Route) (Cinder Fall's Opponents Battle Royale) #Chara vs. Genocide Jill (Undertale vs Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) (Battle of Genocide Characters) #Mario vs. Scorpion vs. Iori Yagami vs. Cinder vs. Muhammad Avdol vs. The Pyro vs. The Fury vs. Judge Claude Frollo vs. Luigi vs. Cinder Fall (Super Mario vs Mortal Kombat vs KOF vs Killer Instinct vs JJBA vs TF2 vs Metal Gear Solid vs The Frollo Show vs RWBY) (Fire User Battle Royale) #Undyne vs. Pyrrha Nikos (Undertale vs RWBY) (Spear Wielders) #Sauron vs. Ozpin (Lord of the Rings vs RWBY) (Let's Just Say a Sequel to Cinder Fall vs Ozpin Which is Not Even a Death Battle) #Ultra Sans vs. Goddess Cinder Fall (AKA Sans vs Cinder Fall 3) (Undertale vs RWBY) (Ultimate Forms of Characters) #Moon Lord vs. Final War (Terraria vs M.U.G.E.N) (Baddest Creatures of Evil) #Video Game Villains (Tohru Adachi, Hazama, M. Bison and Rugal Bernstein) vs. Internet Villains (Purple Guy, Chara, The Auditor and Cinder Fall) (Villain Battle Royale Part 2) #Bowser vs. Asgore (Super Mario vs Undertale) (Good vs Evil: Kings Edition) #Metal Sonic vs. Penny Polendina (Sonic vs RWBY) (Sequel to Mecha Sonic vs Penny Polendina) #Chara vs. Shadow Labrys (Undertale vs Persona 4 Arena) (Replacing this World with Madness and Chaos) #Sans vs. Sho Minazuki (Undertale vs Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) (Pun Masters) #Salem vs. Omega Flowey (RWBY vs Undertale) (Clash of the Most Evil Characters) (Season 5 Finale) Fan-Made Death Battles I Don't Agree With #Cinder Fall vs. The Meta (Reason: It Just Didn't Impress Me...(In Caddicarus' Voice) It's Fucking Dumb Personally I Prefer M. Bison vs. The Meta) #Dio Brando vs. Alucard (Reason: I'd Rather See Dio Brando vs Frieza) #Jeff the Killer vs. Genocide Jill/Slenderman/Jason Voorhees/Michael Myers/Homer Simpson/Freddy Krueger/Springtrap/The Joker/Victor Zsasz (Reason: No...Just....No To be Fair I'd Rather See Cinder Fall Kill Jeff the Killer and That's Saying Something Despite the Fact that She's Better then Jeff the Killer) #Cinder Fall vs. Natsu (Reason: I Don't Need a Reason) #Slade vs. Cinder Fall (Reason: They May Be Badass But Slade AKA Deathstroke Already Battled Deadpool So....Yeah) #Filthy Frank vs. Cinder Fall (Reason: If This Battle Isn't Stupid Enough I Don't Know What Is)